


Last Chance

by veronique5199



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Wedding, wedding video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronique5199/pseuds/veronique5199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction. I made this after I saw Harry's "wedding" videos for Tash. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I made this after I saw Harry's "wedding" videos for Tash. Hope you like it!

He tried to keep it hidden, hoping one day Louis would feel the same and come to him, but now he's too late. The wedding is tomorrow and there is nothing Harry can do about it. If Louis only knew what he means to him and how much it kills him to be nothing more but his best man.. It hurts.

________

Its ten pm and Louis just left with the rest of the boys for his bachelor party. Harry lied, saying that he wasn't feeling well and couldn't go with then. Truth was, he just couldn't be around Louis.

Right now he was sitting on his bed, bawling his eyes out. What if Louis knew he liked him? Would it make a difference, or would he still marry Eleanor? Could they've been together, if only he had been brave enough to tell Louis about how he truly felt?

Harry took a few deep breaths and dried his tears. He couldn't handle this anymore. He was going to let Louis know how much he meant to him. He installed the camera on his desk and sat up straight.

"Louis, I need to tell you something. I've been in love with you for the past six years. I know you are going to marry Eleanor tomorrow, and I know that you probably don't love me back, but I wanted to let you know. Before the marriage, before.." he fell silent. Before it's too late.

"If by any chance you feel the same.." he continued. "I'll be waiting in hotel room 2202 for the next couple of hours. If you don't come I'll understand, but that's where I'll be."

When he's finished, he notices his cheeks are wet. When did he start crying again? He copies the video on a cd and pushes it under Louis' hotel room door. Then he walks to his own room, at the end of the hall. He brushes his teeth and sits on the bed.

______

When I came back at the hotel from my bachelor party, I was pretty drunk. While stumbling into my room I saw an envelope on the ground. Inside of it was a cd. While I grabbed my laptop I yawned and scratched my bum. Should I even watch it now? I was pretty tired. Shrugging, I started the video anyway. I already grabbed my laptop, so why not?

I looked at the screen and immediately sobered up. It was Harry. He was crying, and telling me that he was in love with me. My chest tightened. These were the words I had wanted to hear for the past few years.. I always thought he was straight, so I moved on with Eleanor. And now, just one day before my wedding he is telling me he loves me.

The video ended. Should I go to him? I loved him and still do, but I'm marrying Eleanor tomorrow.. Grunting I dropped my head in my hands. What a mess. 

________

The waiting was killing me. I had heard the boys come back a while ago already, they hadn't exactly been silent. Another hour had passed and nobody came. Did Louis even find the cd? I knew he would be pretty drunk..

Or, a voice in my head said, he doesn't love you and thinks you're pathetic and creepy for sending him a video like this. On the day before his wedding even! My thoughts were killing me.

After almost two hours of waiting, I had almost given up. I already crawled into the bed and cried. How could I ever look him in the eyes tomorrow?

Suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door. It was Louis, he was smiling shyly. "Harry?" he said while walking into the room. "You still awake?" I sat up straight.

"Yeah." Louis was now standing next to me. "What's-" I tried to say.

Then he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fanfic, let me know?  
> Thank you Mirthe for editing :)  
> love you ♡


End file.
